Dear My Friend
by satoru mochii
Summary: Cerita pendek tentang penyesalan Chinen Yuri beserta kerinduannya kepada Morimoto Ryutaro.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Dear My Friend  
Chap: 1  
Genre: Friendship, Angst  
Casts: 9 member HSJ dan 1 ex-member HSJ.  
Summary: Jangan bilang warna pelangi 7 jika kau bukanlah sahabatku.  
Warning: Chinen centric  
**  
-o-O-o-

Grade A, pandai menari, jago olahraga, pintar segalanya. Itulah aku. Setiap aku merasa jatuh atau terpuruk, selalu itulah yang kuingat. Membuatku bangkit dan berteriak dalam hati 'aku yang terbaik'. Lahir dalam keberuntungan membuatku tampak begitu sempurna dari luar. Senyum yang memukai, mata yang berkilau, aura yang hebat, seluruh temanku akan memandang kagum kepadaku. Bahkan saat kumenoleh, pasti ribuan pasang mata tak akan bisa berpaling dari pesonaku yang kelewat bersinar. Aku sadar, aku seorang bintang. Datang ke dunia ini dengan jutaan mimpi dan ribuan harapan, hatiku teguh mengatakan bahwa aku seorang bintang. Bintang selalu bersinar dengan caranya sendiri. Dan itulah aku. Chinen Yuuri.

Aku mengetukkan jariku di atas meja briefing, menunggu teman segrupku datang.  
"Chii. Sudah hafal koreo?" Sebuah suara membuatku menoleh.  
"Aa, sudah yuto. Sedikit." Jawabku.  
"Pasti hafal. Kamu kan pintar." Yuto melempar senyum singkat ke arahku sebelum akhirnya kembali pada kertas lirik di tangannya.  
"Ohayou~!"  
"Ohayou Yabu-kun." Sapaku dan Yuto berbarengan.  
"Ne, aku baru beli tamagotchi. Keren kaan? Hahaha!" Pamer Yabu sambil menunjukan tamagotchi barunya yang berwarna pink tersebut.  
"Bagus apanya?" Balas Yuto ala kadarnya seolah tak peduli. Memang dia tidak peduli.  
"Haha." Aku hanya tertawa melihat wajah kecut Yabu yang kecewa mendengar ucapan ketus Yuto yang tidak seperti biasanya, Yuto akan selalu tampak bersahaja dan bersahabat.  
"Aku punya dua di rumah." Selaku begitu saja ketika tiba-tiba suasana menjadi hening.  
"Dua? Untuk apa? Kau maniak tamagotchi ya?" Tebak Yabu asal-asalan.  
"Tidak. Aku hanya iseng saja membelinya, karena warnanya keren." Jawabku sambil tersenyum simpul.  
"Warna apa? Warna warni? Warna pelangi?" Kini Yuto yang mulai menebak-nebak.  
"Bukaaan...hehe. Tapi warna hijau dan kuning. Yang hijau Aku suka warnanya, tapi kalau yang kuning Aku suka bentuknya. Bentuknya itu anak naga." Kataku secara cepat.  
"Kau memakai keduanya?" Tanya Yabu lagi, kini dia sedang melahap bakpau.  
"Tidak. Yang satu rencananya ingin kuberikan kepada orang lain. Tapi bingung. Siapa ya?" Kataku sok berangan-angan.  
"Berikan pada siapa? Bagaimana kalau ke yuya?" Usul Yuto.  
"Aha! Kasih aja ke Saaya!" Usul Yabu ngaco.  
"Mana cocok. A! Aku tahu, aku akan berikan kepada Ryutaro." Ucapku santai tanpa ekspresi.  
"Hm? Hahaahahaha!" Yabu tertawa terpingkal-pingkal seakan yang baru kukatakan adalah lelucon paling konyol yang pernah dia dengar.  
Aku juga tertawa. Tapi hatiku berkata aku serius. Aku membelinya dulu untuk kuberikan pada Ryutaro saat ulang tahunnya yang ke 11. Saat kami sama-sama masih menjabat sebagai trainee, tapi hadiah teman-teman untuknya saat itu terlampau bagus, jadi aku mengurung hadiah itu hingga kini. Masih terbungkus rapi dalam laci lemariku. Seandainya dia tahu bahwa dia teman yang paling membuatku simpatik, pasti dia tidak akan menjauh seperti sekarang.  
Seketika aku memandang sedih ke arah arlojiku. Jarumnya terus bergerak maju. Mendesak pembuluh darahku dan mengingatkanku bahwa waktu tidak pernah berhenti. Bahkan ketika aku mencoba menutup mata, waktu akan terus menari. Tak pernah peduli akan keinginanku untuk menghentikan waktu karena sakit hati ini telah benar-benar mencabikku. Membuatku lupa bahwa aku dibutuhkan untuk tetap berdiri di sini. Waktu kejam.

-o-O-o-

"Tadaima." Ucapku saat membuka pintu rumah. Dan Ibuku sudah menyambutku di sana.  
"Okae...ri." Ibuku segera berlari ke sampingku, dengan kedua tangannya dia meremas pipiku pelan. Sementara aku memandang datar ke arahnya.  
"Kau sakit? Kamu panas Yuuri." Katanya lemah. Dia memandang cemas ke arahku.  
"Aku hanya lelah, Ibu." Balasku sambil tersenyum singkat.  
"Aa. Baiklah."  
Aku melangkah masuk ke dalam kamarku. Menutup pintunya rapat dan menguncinya dari dalam. Masih dengan mata yang terasa berat, kubuang tubuhku di depan pintu. Kemudian memeluk lututku sendiri agar aku bisa membenamkan wajahku sendiri di antara kedua lututku.  
Tidak seperti kebanyakan, aku tidak menangis dalam kondisi seperti itu. Aku hanya lelah. Lelah karena rasa rindu terhadap sahabatku. Lelah karena dia terlalu sibuk berputar dalam pikiranku. Aku merindukannya.  
"Mau ibu siapkan air panas?" Ujar Ibuku lembut dari balik pintu kamarku.  
"Tidak usah." Jawabku letih.  
Kemudian aku mendengar langkah kaki ibuku yang pergi menjauh.  
Aku berdiri untuk melangkah dan berbaring ke ranjangku. Di atas sana kupejamkan mataku lagi. Pikiranku kosong. Tidak memikirkan apapun. Bumi, angin, hujan, bunga. Diamlah. Semuanya tak pernah kupusingkan.  
Tiba-tiba tanganku terulur menuju rak buku dekat ranjangku. Meraih sebuah majalah berbasis shoujo edisi september tahun 2010. Begitu melihat covernya, aku tersenyum miris. Dengan begitu kubuka majalah tersebut mencoba menilik dalamnya.  
"Ha." Aku tertawa kilat begitu merasakan hatiku membuat drama kembali saat aku menyaksikan kumpulan gambar kebersamaan kami. Group JUMP yang selalu bersepuluh. JUMP yang selalu kurindukan.  
"Menyenangkan ya?" Ucapku seraya memandang kosong ke arah langit-langit kamarku.

Flashback

"Baka! Jangan kelitiki aku! Aku-tidak-suka! Menyebalkan!" Suara seraknya mengalun di telingaku.  
"Gomen." Aku tertawa canggung seraya mencoba membujuknya.  
"Aku tidak peduli!" Dia malah pergi meninggalkanku sendirian.  
Aku mengejarnya masih terus berusaha memaksakan senyumku walau hatiku mulai cemas, karena si sulung morimoto itu terlihat membenciku saat ini.  
"Gomen..." Ucapku lagi. Namun dia hanya memandang sinis ke arahku dan menghiraukanku.  
Saat di latihanpun begitu, ketika keito memintaku untuk mengajarinya beberapa gerakan sederhana di dalam koreo yang tidak dia hafal, ryutaro turut memandang benci ke arahku. Membuatku semakin sedih menyaksikannya. Dan aku pun semakin yakin bahwa dia benar-benar tidak menyukaiku, tidak seperti saat hikaru menjahilinya, dia tidak akan semarah ini pada hika. Tapi denganku, ryutaro seperti ibu tiri.  
Waktu istirahatpun datang, dan aku memutuskan untuk menghampirinya lagi dan membicarakan masalah di antara kami baik-baik.  
"Ryu, aku tau yang kulakukan salah. Maafkan aku, aku benar-benar minta maaf." Kataku sambil menundukkan wajahku sungkan.  
"Tidak chinen-kun. Aku tahu kenapa kau mengusiliku. Itu karena kau tahu seberapa diperlukannya kau bagi group ini, sementara aku hanya anak bungsu yang akan selalu memintamu melindungiku dengan sinarmu. Bagimu, aku ini hanya anak ingusan yang bisa kau perlakukan seenakmu. Tapi kenapa kau melakukan itu? Apa kurang solo part yang kau dapat? Apa kurang bagimu untuk terus mendominasi? Apa kurang nilai A yang kau dapat? Aku tidak pernah mengusili masalah itu. Aku tahu itu tidak adil, tapi aku tidak pernah mencoba untuk mempedulikannya. Karena bagiku kita semua sama. Kita semua sama-sama berjuang untuk menjadi group yang baik. Tapi ternyata kau lebih picik dari yang kukira. Kau masih saja menyerangku, si anak bawang yang tidak pernah mendapat bagian." Katanya cepat dengan suara yang rendah. Dia tidak mau suaranya didengar yang lain. Tentunya juga pernyataannya membuatku terkejut.  
"Kenapa kau berpikir begitu? Aku hanya menjahilimu biasa tidak lebih." Kataku panik. Aku ketakutan sekarang. Aku takut kehilangan teman yang paling berarti dan selama ini menjadi teman yang selalu bisa membuatku bersyukur akan apa yang kumiliki.  
"Aku membencimu."  
Aku terpaku di tempatku. Memandang tidak percaya padanya. Apa dia...cemburu? Dia iri akan diriku? Iyakah? Tapi kenapa padaku? Kenapa tidak pada Yamada? Apa karena Aku lebih kecil darinya?  
"ISTIRAHAT HABIIIIS!" Teriak Yabu ke seluruh penjuru ruangan.  
"Berisiiiik!" Balas Hikaru.  
Yabu tertawa mendengarnya lalu mengarahkan member-member lainnya untuk berdiri pada posisinya.  
"Heh, jangan cemberut terus." Goda Yabu saat dia mengantar Ryutaro ke tempatnya. Namun Ryutaro tidak menggubrisnya sama sekali.  
"Dia kenapa?" Tanya yabu kepadaku yang kini tengah mengekori Ryutaro karena memang posisiku dalam formasi tepat berada di samping Ryu untuk lagu ini.  
"Biasa." Jawabku sambil tersenyum kecut.  
Yabu hanya menjawabku dengan isyarat 'O' yang dia buat dengan mulutnya lalu berlari ke depan para member untuk mengecek kelengkapan formasi.  
"Fokus latihan. Jangan hiraukan. Mereka hanya bercanda." Ujar Yabu samar-samar sambil menepuk pundak ryutaro ketika dia berlari kembali ke posisinya.  
Aku meniliknya, Ryutaro mengangguk pelan masih dengan bibirnya yang merengut. Penuh dengan rasa simpatik aku tersenyum.  
"Apa kau lihat-lihat?" Tiba-tiba Ryutaro mengancamku dengan tatapan kesalnya.  
Aku hanya tersenyum dan menggeleng pelan. Dalam hatiku aku melompat kegirangan. Dia telah kembali normal.  
"Jadi mau kan memaafkan aku?" Tanyaku kepadanya.  
"5 piring sushi." Jawabnya cuek.  
"Hargamu semurah itu?" Ledekku. "Aww!" Tiba-tiba sebuah spidol mendarat tepat mengenai dahiku.  
"WOY! Nyanyi! Jangan ngobrol!" Ternyata hikaru yang melempariku dengan spidol. Dan dia sedang berdiri tengil di depan seperti penjaga pantai.  
"ELU juga ngapain disituu? Bukannya balik formasi!?" Inoo melempari hikaru dengan botol minum yang ada di dekatnya.  
Kami semua tertawa melihat pertengkaran Inoo dan Hikaru yang garing, kecuali Ryu, dia hanya tersenyum masam menahan tawanya.

-End of Flashback-

Aku tersenyum mengingatnya. Menyaksikan kejadian masa lampau dari balik pintu waktu yang semu.  
Tanpa sengaja aku menjatuhkan majalahku ke lantai dan tak terasa mataku mulai terpejam hingga akhirnya aku bisa tertidur sesaat sampai tiba-tiba handphoneku berdering dengan nyaringnya.  
Dengan malas kuangkat panggilan itu masih dengan mata tertutup karena kantuk.  
"Moshi-moshi. Chinen Yuuri desu." Jawabku lesu.  
Beberapa detik kutunggu namun tiada jawaban balik, hanya desir angin dan suara hembusan nafas yang memburu begitu kudengar.  
"Halo? Kalau hanya iseng jangan meneleponku! Aku sibuk!" Ucapku kasar.  
Namun begitu ingin kujauhkan smartphoneku dari telingaku, sebuah isakan samar-samar terdengar dari seberang sana. Menandakan bahwa orang yang sedang menelepon tengah menangis sekarang.  
Aku begitu terkejut mendengarnya, dengan tangan gemetar kuangkat handphoneku dan mengecek siapa kiranya yang meneleponku sambil bangkit dari tidurku.  
Mataku membesar 1,5 kalinya. Shintarolah nama pemanggil yang terpampang di layar smartphone mungilku.  
"Ha halo? Shintaro? Kenapa? Kenapa menangis? Halo? Kau bisa bicara?" Kataku panik sementara shintaro masih terus menangis kian kencangnya.  
"Shin! Jangan bercanda! Apa yang kau lakukan? Maksudku kenapa kau menangis? Lalu meneleponku? Ada apa, dik?" Desakku lebih panik lagi. Bahuku mulai gemetar dan nafasku memburu. Telingaku seakan berdengung dan kepalaku nyeri begitu hebat.  
"Ha...a...anjing khem..bah..li. Hiks! Keh..kandang..hiks..hiks.." Ucap Shin terputus-putus di dalam tangisnya. Membuat kata-katanya terdengar tidak jelas.  
"Apa maksudmu? Shin! Bicara yang jelas!" Bentakku karena aku hanya bisa mendengar dia menggumam bukannya berbicara, dan itu membuatku semakin ketakutan.  
"HAAA! Senpai!" Semakin lama, Shintaro menjerit. Menangis sambil menjerit. Menangis dengan begitu dahsyatnya hingga aku ikut ingin menjerit. Pening rasanya saat aku mendengar Shintaro menangis makin hebat di tiap detik berikutnya. Tangisan sesenggukan yang begitu menyedihkan. Mengempiskan rongga dadaku saat ketakutan menyelubungi belenggu.  
"SHINTARO! BICARA YANG JELAS! !" Akhirnya aku tidak bisa menahan emosiku, aku menjerit seraya ingin membanting handphoneku ke luar jendela kalau saja tidak kuingat shin sedang butuh aku di saluran telepon ini.  
Aku tidak mendengar jawaban. Tiap detik yang bergulir dan terbuang sia-sia, aku hanya mendengar tangisnya yang semakin menggila. Membutakan logika dan melenyapkan kebijaksanaan. Aku berdiri kaku di depan pintu kamarku. Menanti sebuah kalimat penjelas yang ingin kudengar dari bibir adik Ryutaro Morimoto ini.  
"Aniki...hiks, aniki...! Huuu! Anikiii! !" Sekian lamanya dia membisu, hanya satu kata itu yang dia ucapkan. Aniki. Sebuah kata singkat yang membuat jemariku membeku di dalam sakuku.  
Aku menunggunya merampungkan kalimatnya. Jadi aku membiarkannya dengan kalimat yang tergantung.  
"Dia..sudah tidak ada." Jawab Shintaro setengah berbisik. Ketika dia mengucapkannya, Aku tidak merasakan sebuah aura kehidupan dalam suaranya. Yang kudengar hanyalah suara anak putus asa yang telah kehilangan hasrat dan mimpinya.  
"Tidak ada apa maksudmu?!" Desakku penasaran. Bulu kudukku berdiri. Berdiri karena aku merasa begitu takut. Takut dan...ingin mati.  
"ARGH!" Shintaro berteriak seperti menahan sakit yang teramat perih dari sebuah luka yang semakin meradang.  
"Shin...katakan..." Kataku memohon halus kepadanya.  
Masih sambil menangis dia mulai membentuk kata dengan lidahnya. Menyimpulnya menjadi sebuah kalimat pendek yang mematikan.  
"Dia tidak ada. Dia mati! DIA BUNUH DIRI! JELAS?!"  
"Astaga..."  
Tanpa kusadari aku terjerembab di lantai. Kepalaku membentur tiang penyanggah ranjangku. Namun Aku tidak merasakan sakit sama sekali. Dan mulai saat itu juga, aku tidak bisa melihat apapun. Sama sekali tidak bisa, hingga aku merasakan kepalaku perlahan terasa berat dan tubuhku berubah menjadi dingin. Air mata yang jatuh dari kelopak matakupun terasa tajam seperti es dan membuatku menggigil. Dari jauh, Aku mendengar suara wanita menjerit. Suara yang rapuh dan menakutkan. Dia menjerit begitu nyaring hingga rasanya gendang telingaku dapat robek mendengar penderitannya yang terkandung dalam jeritannya. Sebuah jeritan yang berasal dari ponsel yang jatuh tepat di sampingku, merupakan satu-satunya suara yang dapat kudengar ketika akhirnya aku kehilangan kesadaranku.

-o-O-o-

Ibuku langsung memelukku begitu Aku sadar dengan plester kompres di dahiku. Tubuh Ibuku bergetar hebat dan air mata sedikit demi sedikit membasahi kelopaknya, walau terus dia hapus, tapi tetap saja air mata itu terus ada.  
"Ini bukan akhir nak...Sabar Yuuri. Ryu tenang di sana kalau kau bersabar." Ucapnya sambil mengelus punggungku.  
Sementara aku masih berdiam diri di ranjangku. Aku masih terlalu shock untuk bereaksi berlebihan. Karena ternyata kematian Ryutaro bukanlah bualan konyol. Semuanya nyata. Karena air mata yang jatuh dari pipiku saat ini, adalah air mata yang nyata.  
"Tidak apa-apa. Aku ingin istirahat." Aku menarik selimutku dan membenamkan seluruh tubuhku.  
Tak berapa lama, aku mendengar suara pintu kamarku yang ditutup dan orang tua beserta kakakku telah meninggalkanku sendirian.  
Di dalam selimut, aku merasakan kehangatan yang tidak biasa dan mengganggu. Aku hampir terbakar di sana. Oleh kemarahan, penderitaan, dan keputusasaan. Ryutaro pergi. Tapi kenapa? Kenapa dia pergi? Kenapa dia begitu cepat pergi?  
"Kenapa Shintaro meneleponku?" Untuk kesekian kalinya, aku menangis. Ah...ini menyita.

~".'~U_U~^._.^~".'~

TSUDZUKU!

Gomen ne winter(?) Tadinya mau oneshot tp apa daya? Alay kyknya kalo oneshot huahahahaha!


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: Dear My Friend **  
**Chap: 2 **  
**Genre: Friendship, Angst **  
**Main Cast: Chinen Yuri **  
**Summary: Jangan bilang warna pelangi 7 jika kau bukanlah sahabatku. **  
**Warning: Chinen centric. Typo juga mungkin bertebaran. Enjoy reading~ **

**-o-O-o- **

Dari balik pintu kertas sebuah kamar yang biasa disebut ruang tatami, aku mendengar puluhan suara rancu. Namun, suara tangis seorang wanitalah yang paling kentara. Begitu kumasuk ke dalam ruangan tersebut, Ibu dari salah seorang temanku tengah menangis di pinggiran peti hitam yang terlihat dingin. Rambut pendeknya yang terurai tampak tak terawat. Helaiannya yang halus berkeliaran di bingkai wajahnya. Dengan wajah yang sembab, tak henti-hentinya dia menggenggam tangan anak lelaki yang terbaring kaku di dalam peti. Anak itu adalah putra sulung wanita tersebut. Anak itu merupakan teman baikku. Sahabat satu pekerjaan yang sudah kuanggap seperti adik sendiri.  
Mataku terus menatap wanita itu dan peti yang terpajang di tengah kamar ketika berjalan, sampai membuatku tersandung oleh sebuah lipatan tatami yang tak rapi.  
"Silahkan." Ucap seorang anak perempuan yang lebih tinggi dariku namun jelas lebih muda dariku. Adik perempuan dari lelaki yang tertidur di tengah ruangan.

Dia menyerahkan setangkai bunga lavender yang sudah pasti berwarna violet kepadaku dan kepada teman-temanku yang kebetulan datang bersamaan denganku.

"Terima kasih." Jawabku datar seraya menerima bunga tersebut dengan canggung. Sesaat sebelum dia pergi aku berhasil menilik ke dalam rautnya, satu hal yang dapat kutarik membuatku muak. Wajahnya sembab. Matanya sayu dan air mata yang mengering di pipinya membuatku ingin muntah. Apakah tidak ada satu orang pun yang berada di ruangan ini yang tidak menangis?

Aku memandang sekeliling. Semuanya tampak beraut suram. Membuat atomosfir di kamar ini menjadi kelam. Dan di sebelahku, Yabu mendahului kami untuk membakar dupa. Dia melangkah pelan dan bersimpuh di depan peti. Setelahnya dia membakar dupa dan meletakkannya di atas kuali yang bersisi pasir halus yang terletak tepat di depan peti. Kemudian, Yabu berdiri dan menyerahkan bunga lavender kepada yang mati di dalam peti. Aku melihat dari kejauhan yabu berbisik pada tubuh pucat dalam peti. Lalu Yabu juga sempat memeluk Ibu Ryutaro dan menyatakan bela sungkawanya yang begitu mendalam. Berbagi kekuatan pada sang Ibu yang kini sedang berduka luar biasa. Setelahnya kembali lagi ke tempat duduk semulanya. Saat itu aku tahu, Yabu tengah menahan air matanya agar tidak jatuh. Yabu berusaha sekuat tenaga agar tidak menangis. Dan dia berhasil menahan dirinya sejauh ini. Tapi entahlah denganku. Aku tidak berjanji untuk tidak menjerit saat menyerahkan bunga lavender ini kepada Ryutaro 'kecil' itu.

Sehabis Yabu, giliran Daikilah yang memberikan penghormatan terakhirnya kepada adiknya yang telah tertidur tanpa nyawa di dalam peti. Tidak seperti Yabu yang terlihat dewasa, Daiki tampak sangat kacau dan hancur. Bahkan saat penyerahan bunga, Daiki tak bisa melepas wajah kakak Shintaro Morimoto itu. Sampai-sampai Daiki harus ditenangkan oleh Nyonya Morimoto, hingga akhirnya Daiki diantar kembali ke tempatnya oleh Paman Ryutaro. Tak cuma Daiki, Ibu Daiki yang menyaksikan rasa kehilangan putra bungsunya membuat si Nyonya Arioka itu ikut menangis sendu dan segera memeluk daiki begitu daiki kembali.

"Ryutaro baik-baik saja, sayang." Sayup-sayup aku mendengar suara gemetar Ibunya di telinga Dai sambil tak melepas pelukannya.

Melihat Hal itu, membuatku semakin goyah, apakah aku bisa bertahan untuk tidak tampak begitu menyedihkan saat berhadapan dengan Laki-laki paling mengesankan yang pernah kulihat?

Kuangkat bunga lavender yang kini tengah kugenggam. Pikiranku berkecamuk memikirkan arti bunga berwarna violet yang tidak terlihat lebih indah dari bunga lily tersebut. Tapi kenapa harus lavender? Bukankah cryssant yang umumnya memenuhi peti kematian? Lavender kan terlalu mencolok untuk dijadikan hiasan kamar 'mayat'.

"AAA RYUTAROOO!" Di saat aku sibuk berdebat dengan pikiranku sendiri. Tiba-tiba menggemalah suara laki-laki dalam ruangan.

Aku mengernyit mendengarnya. Kupalingkan perhatianku kepada si empunya suara.  
'Yamada..' Ucapku dalam hati.  
Yamada menangis luar biasa dari sudut peti Ryutaro. Tangannya terjulur ke dalam peti untuk merasakan kedinginan si Bungsu 'Kami'. Air matanya runtuh tanpa pertahanan. Air mata kepedihan dan kesakitan. Kepedihan dari rasa kehilangan seorang sahabat yang tak mampu diuraikan dalam sebuah prosa, dan Kesakitan dari sayatan hati tak terlihat yang terasa seperti disiram air garam. Semua rasa yang kulihat itu membuatku mual.

"Ini memuakkan." Desisku pelan sambil memilih beranjak dari tempat dudukku dan berjalan cepat keluar ruangan.

Dalam hatiku aku berteriak 'aku ingin pergi dari rumah ini' seraya membuang setangkai lavenderku yang mulai terasa layu. Walau puluhan kepala menoleh ke arahku begitu aku melesat keluar sambil menggenggam kemarahan dan rasa benci, aku tidak peduli. Apa untungnya aku peduli kepada mereka? Apakah jika aku peduli dengan bisik-bisik tak berguna mereka akan mengembalikan Ryutaro ke dunia? Tidak 'kan? Ah sudahlah. Mereka seperti manusia suci yang tak pernah melakukan kesalahan saja. Oke! Aku tahu yang kulakukan ini salah. Melenggang keluar rumah duka salah seorang sahabatku tanpa memberikan penghormatan terakhir sama sekali. Terlebih aku pergi tanpa pamit. Tapi kurasa mereka juga tak lebih berdosa dariku. Hanya bisa menggunjingkan orang yang telah mati.

"Aku tidak menyangka dia melakukannya. Dia anak yang ceria. Kau tau kan? Tiap hari dia bermain dengan teman-temannya seperti anak lainnya." Gunjing seorang pria paruh baya kepada beberapa temannya.

Aku berhenti sejenak untuk menelaah jas hitam rapinya, kemeja halusnya dan dasi kinclongnya, tak lupa terakhir sepatu bersihnya yang tengah berpijak di tanah halaman rumah keluarga Morimoto.

"Tampaknya dia tertekan."

"Dia depresi. Kau tau kan bagaimana si Morimoto-san mendidiknya?"

"Aa...kau benar. Kudengar dari anakku yang kebetulan satu sekolah dengan anak perempuan mereka, waktu anak sulungnya itu pulang malam, dia memukul putranya itu dengan rotan, lalu menyuruhnya untuk bersimpuh semalaman."

"Souka...menyedihkan ya?"

Aku jengah mendengar percakapan miring mereka. Jadi aku memilih untuk segera pergi dari tempat itu, tentunya sambil memandang benci ke arah mereka yang bergunjing mengumpul dosa.

Aku mengomel di sepanjang jalan. Eh? Jalan? Kemana aku berjalan? Aku berhenti kembali. Dan memutar kepalaku ke sekitar. Ini daerah yang asing bagiku.

Aspalnya terlalu mengkilap untuk hari segila sekarang. Langitnya terlampau biru untuk hari kelam seperti sekarang. Rumah-rumahnya terlalu tertata rapi untuk hari sekacau sekarang. Suara tonggeretnya terlalu nyaring untuk hari sesunyi saat ini. Dan musim panasnya terlalu indah untuk menjadi sebuah hari kematian. Bagaimana mungkin ada orang yang memilih mati ketimbang menyaksikan tonggeret bernyanyi? Ada. Tentu ada. Ryutaro contohnya.

Aku meremas jasku, menyerahkan keinginan untuk menjerit ke dalam telapak tanganku. Meringankan sesak di dadaku, aku tak akan pernah berhasil mencapai apa yang membuatku bernafas lega. Walaupun dengan ratusan tabung inhealer yang kuhabiskan, nafasku tak akan kembali. Uratku tak akan bisa mengendur. Hanya bisa meninggalkan guratan atas kesakitan yang terpendam. Usaha 'nol' yang tak berdampak. Menunjukkan bahwa aku manusia tanpa akal. Keinginan untuk mati pun muncul. Menciptakan ion baru dalam kepala. Menari centil menggoda ketabahanku. Serasa merayu jiwaku yang goyah. Mengajakku mengubur diri hidup-hidup. Tinggal membatu dalam lapisan tanah berbau menyengat. Bersahabat dengan tikus dan kalajengking. Namun sayang, nyaliku masih terlalu mini untuk bisa menghabisi nyawaku sendiri. Hari ini pun aku mengetahui satu hal baru. Chinen Yuri yang selalu kubanggakan, hanyalah laki-laki bernyali sekecil semut yang bahkan tak bisa melakukan hal senekat Morimoto Ryutaro. Aku pengecut. Bisikku kepada ragaku sendiri. Sekaligus mengintip ada apa di balik kemeja. Di balik kulit pucatku. Di balik literan hemoglobin. Di balik pembuluh darahku. Di balik suara detak jantungku. Dan di balik 'pintu'ku. Oh ternyata ada. Ada peri penakut yang meringkuk di atas ranjang nyamannya. Menikmati coklat panas di musim dingin. Menerima pujaan dari orang terkasih. Mendapatkan pelukan di malam natal. Terlebih hanya tinggal berusaha sedikit untuk mendapatkan apa yang dia mau. Peri penakut yang jahat. Umpatku sendiri.

Peri kecil di balik pintu itu telah memulainya. Memulai permainan miskinnya. Aku merintih bisu. Bibirku membeku, merantai jerit. Air mata hanyalah pembuka yang kejam. Perlahan membanjiri kelopak dan seluruh wajahku. Bak mata air. Warnanya bening dan segar, mengalir deras tak terbendung. Kesucian dalam legenda air mata, telah sirna di benakku. Air mata berganti fungsi menjadi alat penyiksa. Dengan liar pula mengikis kehalusan kulit wajahku. Mengaliri bibir keringku yang terkatup, membasuhnya dengan warna merahnya. Saat kusadari, gigiku telah beradu di dalamnya, menciptakan rasa perih yang tak dapat digambarkan, kentalnya mampu membuatku megecap sensasi anyir dalam mulutku. Lidah serasa mengerut. Bersinggungan dengan amarah yang tak mampu kulepas. Menaikkan kelaparan akan penistaan. Peri kecil tak berdosa dan penakut melempar garam kembali ke mataku. Pandanganku semakin mengabur seraya tenggorokan yang tercekat. Merangkai sebuah pemandangan abstrak berlambang kehancuran. Aku ambruk tanpa perlawanan. Ingin kuteriakan nama Tuhan penuh kebencian, namun suaraku telah lenyap. Sampai tiba di ujung jalan penuh dengan siluetnya. Hangat namun tak berjiwa.  
Mengatakan dengan santai bahwa dunia tak selamanya indah. Kemudian berjalan mendekat dan berbisik dengan nada cinta. Menghantarkan sebuah perasaan kecewa beserta syukur tanpa batas. Lihainya menutup perjumpaan dengan mengoyak isi perutku. Mengeluarkan seluruh isinya dan menghilang bersama uap bernama dosa.

Kuangkat telapak tanganku untuk membekap mulutku sendiri. Perutku berputar dan bergejolak tak menentu. Menendang-nendang diafragma meminta kebebasan. Walau kutahan, tapi kesedihan membuatku menyerah. Hingga semuanya terbuang, rasa mual itu pun menghilang. Bercampur air mata yang terlihat pilu, aku menodai sarana publik. Mengotori aspal dan tampak bodoh di depannya adalah salah satu ciri-ciri laki-laki murahan yang penakut. Karena aku kalah pada innerku sendiri.

Aku tersungkur di tengah jalan.

Wajahku tepat menghadap ke langit. Dan pikiranku kembali pada sosok Ryutaro. Aku kembali berpikir mungkinkah rasa rinduku akhir-akhir ini adalah firasat? Mungkinkah mimpi-mimpiku adalah pertanda? Jika benar, kenapa orang sepintar diriku bisa tidak mengetahuinya? Kenapa Aku tidak dapat merasakan kejanggalan dari prasangka-prasangkaku sendiri? Kenapa Aku bisa sebodoh ini? Apa mengabaikan itu semua dapat membuatku baikan? Tadinya kupikir, Iya. Tapi sekarang, Aku menyesal. Aku sangat menyayanginya. Begitu mencintainya layak seorang Adik kandungku. Tak ada kata yang mampu menguraikan betapa diriku mencintai dan menyesal karena tidak dapat bilang bahwa Aku begitu menyayanginya di detik terakhir dia menghembuskan nafas. Aku merasa tidak berguna. Aku sampah.

"Kenapa kau pergi dengan cara ini?" Bisikku sambil terisak. "Aku menyayangimu. Sangat. Kau adalah teman terbaikku. Aku sangat sangat sangat menyayangimu. Bisakah kau dengar ini?"

"Argh!" Jeritku dengan diafragma yang begitu letih.

Berusaha mendapatkan suaraku agar dapat mengeluh. Senyum dan tangis berkolaborasi menjadi satu. Rintihan dan tawa menghiasi nyanyian tonggeret, membentuk koor pagi hari. Aku membenturkan kepalaku sendiri ke aspal, ingin memecahkannya sekarang juga. Berkali-kali kulakukan di dalam lenguhan derita. Sesekali pusing mendera, membuatku mengernyit sesaat. Namun tawaku menghantarkanku ke lebih banyak benturan lagi. Lepas dan bebas. Beban di kepala seakan hilang. Bagai ekstasi yang menghilangkan penderitaan namun menimbulkan penderitaan lain. Aku sadar yang tengah kulakukan hanyalah ketololan. Namun dayaku tak sampai hati untuk berhenti. Rasanya sayang kalau kenikmatan ini harus berakhir. Karena kapan lagi kau bisa menangis dalam tawamu bahkan tertawa dalam tangismu? Kapan lagi bisa membenturkan kepalamu ke aspal hingga ratusan kali tanpa ada yang menghentikan? Kapan lagi bisa memandang langit sambil tertawa terbahak-bahak sekaligus menangis tersengguk-sengguk? Kapan lagi kau bisa merasakan kepahitan yang memuakkan seperti sekarang? Kurasa tak akan ada lagi yang kedua kali.

Hingga kurasa sudah cukup pelampiasan yang kulakukan, aku menyadarinya saat mataku tak mampu menangis lagi atau perutku tak mampu merasakan geli lagi. Aku menorehkan kepalaku ke sisi kiri. Air mata telah menyatu dengan darah. Memberi bercak yang mencekam di atas gelapnya aspal. Ikut juga memberatkan mataku, akhirnya terkatup bersamaan dengan senyuman kemarahan.

**-o-O-o- **

**OWARI! **

**~"."~'..'~"."~ **

**-OMAKE- **

Setahun lalu aku sembuh dari tumor otak ringanku. Walau sudah 5 tahun mengidap penyakit itu, tetapi aku tak berhenti berusaha untuk sembuh demi orang-orang yang kucinta. Hingga akhirnya keajaiban datang kepadaku. Permulaan datang dari sebuah surat yang sampai ke tanganku. Seorang adik dari Ryutaro menyerahkan surat yang telah dia tulis sesaat sebelum Ryu bunuh diri. Sebuah tulisan jelek yang mampu membuatku menangis. Namun tangisan kali ini adalah tangisan kebangkitan. Aku sadar dari keterpurukanku. Perlahan menyirnakan semua rasa kecewa dan berubah menjadi semangat. Saat dokter menyatakan aku terkena tumor otak yang bisa semakin mengganas akibat benturan di kepala belakangku, aku merasa duniaku hitam. Namun saat surat itu datang setelah aku mengetahui penyakitku, aku rasa, untuk itulah Ryu menulis surat sebelum dia tidak bisa lagi berbicara padaku. Ketika itulah, di usia 15 tahun, seorang Chinen Yuuri berhasil mengalami evolusi yang begitu BESAR dan BERARTI dalam hidupnya. Evolusi yang sesungguhnya.  
Bicara soal membantumu. Masa aku tidak mau membantumu? Tentu aku mau. Kau kan sahabatku. Jangan bilang warna pelangi 7 kalau kan bukan sahabatku, artinya, tidak mungkin kau bukan sahabatku.

-o-O-o-

Anjing kembali ke kandang di kala senja  
Burung gagak berhenti memakan bangkai di kala matahari terbenam  
Namun aku berdiam di tempat karena gelap membuatku buta  
Aku buta, dan lumpuh  
Jauh dalam jantungku  
Tidak ada detak  
Aku tahu aku sudah mati  
Mati bersama dengan mimpiku  
Menyesal telah membuang semua kesempatan  
Aku hanya lipatan kertas di pinggiran meja  
Berusaha tak akan mengembalikan diriku yang dulu  
Waktu telah bergulir  
Matahari telah berganti  
Ombak telah pergi  
Dan diriku telah dikubur  
Namun aku masih punya mimpi  
Aku seorang mayat dengan sejuta mimpi  
Air mata yang jatuh tak akan bisa mewujudkan mimpiku  
Diriku yang telah mati tak akan bisa merealisasikan mimpiku  
Maka dengan rasa ampun dan sejuta terima kasih, kukirimkan mimpi ini padamu  
Kukatakan padamu sekarang  
Bahwa kau adalah pahlawan sesungguhnya  
Tak hanya pintar kau juga bisa mewujudkan mimpi seseorang  
Berjuang mendapatkannya, walau nafas telah berhenti dihembuskan  
Mimpiku sederhana dan ringan  
Sesederhana warna langit  
Dan seringan kapas  
Aku ingin kau tetap berdiri di sana  
Memandang penuh cinta terhadap yang menyayangimu  
Mengasihi segala yang mereka korbankan  
Dan melindungi semua orang yang ada di sekitarmu  
Haha mengatakan ini, membuatku menangis  
Namun walau aku menangis, kau tak boleh ikut menangis  
Aku percayakan ini padamu, karena bagiku, hanyalah kau yang paling bisa kupercaya  
Adikku, shin, jagalah dia di sana  
Jangan sampai ada yang menyakitinya  
Aku tahu kau bisa memantaunya tiap saat karena kalian rajin bertemu, ya kan?  
Terima kasih  
Aku tahu kau akan membantuku untuk meraih mimpiku.

Untuk sahabatku yang paling sering kusakiti, Chinen Yuri-kun.

**-o-O-o- **

**Akhirnyaaaa! Fic alay ini beres juga! Thanks! **  
**Oh ya~ sekedar info ya, author jablay ini membuat adegan yuri guling-gulingan di jalan tuh terinspirasi dari film Confessions(kokuhaku) yang baru ditonton kemarin, yang pas adegan shuya di kelas tiba-tiba lari-lari ke wc keliatan pengen muntah tapi ternyata doi cuma ketawa-tawa ngakak gitu. Dah deh cuap2nya. Review ya~~ ^^ flame juga monggo~ onegaishimasu! **

**Mochii**


End file.
